Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance : A Pride SS
by Jezz-Ra
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga's story as it pertains to my world of 'Pride' - but if you aren't a follower, this can be enjoyed as a standalone!


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance - A sidestory for Pride (in the Name of Love)

Written by Jezz-Ra

Warnings - Violence, yaoi, lemon, language

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, don't make money off it. Wish I did.

The main story 'Pride (in the Name of Love)' can be found under my author profile at any of my archive sites.

Archived at - inu. adultfanfiction. net, fanfiction. net, and mediaminer. org ::: Anywhere else, ask!

Questions or Comments? - Email me at megami _ no _ remon hotmail. com ((remove spaces))

// blah // indicates thoughts.

A/N - Yet another sidestory for my massive fic 'Pride'. As with most of my sidestories, it could stand alone. The beginning was a bit rough on me and I'm not sure it had the tone I want, but...it'll do.

This would be Inuyasha and Kouga's story as it pertains to my world.

Anyone reading this that is NOT a follower of my story 'Pride' may miss out on a reference or two, but it won't affect the story. Anything that does not follow IY canon is either my creative license or something that is different because it is linked to the world as said world went in my main story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed and poked idly at the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. Boredom did not become him, that was for sure. All it left him with was time on his hands and long, lonely expanses of traveling alone. // Huh. Back to how things were before I got involved with that damn jewel in the first place...they totally ruined me, my little pack. I miss 'em. //

Things had been so peaceful since the death of Naraku and the end of the jewel quest. For a couple of months, the group had stuck together and wandered the countryside together, killing demons and helping people. It wasn't quite the same, however. There was still the gratification of assisting those in need, but the driving purpose that had united them was gone with the completion of their great quest.

Kagome had been the first to go, wanting to get on with her real life now that their quest was done. She began coming back less and less frequently, until one day she announced that she was going to stay in her own time. The parting was tearful on all counts. Inuyasha had clutched her tightly and hadn't wanted to let her go, but eventually the time came. Kagome made him promise to come visit on occasion and the hanyou had of course agreed.

Not long after that, Miroku and Sango left as well. They were heading back to the remains of the slayer's village to rebuild and start their new life together. That had been a rather painful parting as well. Although Inuyasha hadn't been terribly close with Sango on a personal level, he and Miroku had bonded on their journey. The monk, despite his lecherous ways, always had a way of calming him or imparting some quiet bit of wisdom that would set his mind at ease.

Shippo had decided to live with Kaede and help out there - he was done traveling the countryside for now.

And so, the hanyou had found himself alone again. Miroku and Sango had invited him to come stay in the village with them, but Inuyasha had felt it would be imposing, interrupting their lives, and thus he had declined.

Inuyasha's resolve to wander the countryside and gain renown as a powerful demon slayer had fizzled. It just wasn't the same alone. He poked at the tree idly with Tetsusaiga, wondering what he should do. // Slay demons?....Nah. Visit someone?...sure, but who? // He looked around with a frown before an idea clicked. // Hmm. I don't think Kouga knows Kagome went back home. I guess I could go tell him...think the scrawny wolf actually did have some feelings for her. And it'd be somethin' to do, I suppose. Especially since I'm so close to the wolf lair. //

Mind made up, the hanyou tucked his sword back into his belt and bounded off into the mountains.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kouga sighed irritably and huffed at his bangs. "Look, I told you already, I've chosen my mate. Now shut up about it!"

The elder wolf demon glared at him. "She is human and we've not seen her in a long time. You no longer have any need of her use to see jewel shards! Prince Kouga, it is the express wish of this council that you take a mate. It is your duty as chief to strengthen the pack."

Kouga growled. "We have this argument almost daily. I'm well aware of what the council wants. What ELSE is going on? Surely my, y'know, territory has to be a little more important than who I am or am not mating."

The elders looked at each other and scowled. "Well, it seems the coyotes are again coming from the west, but in far greater numbers this time than before. They're smaller than we wolves, but they are also greater in number."

Kouga sighed heavily. "Dammit. Always somethin'. I'll have to go out on patrol later then, see what I can do about them."

The meeting was interrupted, much to the elders' chagrin and Kouga's relief. Ginta came running in excitedly. "Kouga! Kouga!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Inuyasha is here!"

Kouga blinked. "What the fuck is that mangy mutt doing HERE?"

"I dunno, but he wanted to see you."

The wolf prince blinked and scratched his head in confusion. Sure, he and Inuyasha had something of a sense of camaraderie, even if they disguised it with insults and good-natured scuffling...but the hanyou had NEVER come to visit. "Well, go bring him in." Kouga rolled his eyes as if his order had been such common sense, he shouldn't have even had to issue it. Ginta grinned and soon returned with a scowling Inuyasha.

"Ugh, I thought YOU smelled bad, wolf, but this cave is even worse. I think I'm going to choke."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Well, it is startin' to smell a little foul now that there's a dog in here..."

"Oh, can it, fleabait."

"What the hell did you come here for, anyway, mutt? I'm busy playin' chief here, ya know."

Inuyasha's expression grew a bit more serious. "I ... come outside. Got somethin' to tell you." Without waiting to see if Kouga was going to follow, the hanyou hopped out of the cave.

Kouga was too curious NOT to follow. He squinted at the hanyou, waiting for Inuyasha to talk, curious. The hanyou was being uncharacteristically quiet and serious. Finally, the wolf's limited patience ran out. "Well, what the hell is so damn important?"

"Kagome is gone."

"Gone? What the hell do you mean, gone?!" Kouga was in front of Inuyasha in an instant. "What happened to her?! Why the hell weren't you protecting her?!"

"Oh, shut up. I didn't do anything. She went home. And she isn't coming back this time. I just....I thought you would want to know."

"She...she's gone?" Kouga frowned, rocking back on his heels.

"Yeah." Inuyasha noticed Kouga's genuine distress. Maybe the wolf had been a little more serious about intending Kagome as his mate than he had thought. "I... I'm sorry."

Kouga frowned and nodded before reluctantly looking back at the cave. His words were clipped when he spoke again. "Well...thanks for coming to tell me. I appreciate it. I...have to go, lots of problems."

Inuyasha abruptly felt bad, and, even though he was mentally chiding himself, he spoke up. "Hey...anything I can help you with? I don't have anything better to do and you look like you could use some real help."

Kouga turned, surprised by Inuyasha's offer. His initial reaction was to decline...but they DID need help, and the hanyou was nothing to be scoffed at when it came to combat. He had learned that the hard way. He would have gotten an ass-kicking more than once if not for some convenient 'sit' commands. "Well...yeah, actually. It'd be n--...I guess I can use you if you're really so bored, mutt....thanks. Don't you have your own pack to go back to, though?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped despite the hanyou's efforts to the contrary. "Nah. Everyone had lives to get on with."

Kouga instantly understood all the unspoken things that surrounded that simple statement. The hanyou was alone. All his friends had left him. Oh, he was sure none of them were mean about it...and was likewise sure Inuyasha had declined offers to go with them so he wouldn't interfere in their private lives, be an unwanted third wheel.

"So what's goin' on that's so bad?"

"Seems that the coyote packs that live on our western borders are gettin' a bit uppity. They banded together and they're startin' to butt in on our territory. They're killing my wolves if they stray too far from our lair alone or in small groups."

"Well, shit. That's somethin' I can easily help with." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he brightened, patting Tetsusaiga.

"Alright, good. I'll go let everyone know we're headin' out." Kouga bounded into the cave and informed Ginta and Hakkaku that they could stay home and that he was going out on patrol with Inuyasha instead. The two nodded. Kouga then sighed heavily. "And...let the damn council know I'm not taking Kagome as my mate. She went home. For good."

Before either of his followers could express their sympathy, Kouga tore out the door and past Inuyasha. "Try to keep up, mutt!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was fairly late in the evening when Inuyasha and Kouga got back to the wolves' den. Ginta waved and called out a cheery greeting, nudging Hakkaku sharply with the butt of his spear. Hakkaku jolted awake, squinted, then waved too.

Inuyasha yawned, fairly tired. It had been a long day. The two of them had covered a lot of ground and slain a good dozen coyote youkai. They weren't hugely powerful, but they tended to attack in groups and were quite fierce.

Kouga paused and glanced over at Inuyasha. "Hey, mutt..."

"Whaddaya want, wolf?"

"Er...thanks for your help. If you want to stay the night and have breakfast with us in the mornin' or somethin, that'd be fine by me."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Sounds alright, I guess. Nothin' wrong with food I don't have to chase myself. You know there's a lot more work to do to get rid of those stupid coyotes, though, right? I don't mind stayin' until that's taken care of."

Kouga flashed Inuyasha a grin, probably the most genuine one he'd ever thrown the hanyou's way. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind draggin' your ass along with me for a while, I guess. Your stench alone will scare most of em away."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, yeah...I'm too tired to argue how much better than you I am right now. Just know that I am and point me to where I can sleep."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha was awaken in the morning to the sound of a heated debate. He blinked fuzzily, and noticed a rather depressed looking Ginta and Hakkaku sitting nearby, halfheartedly munching on some fresh boar. They invited Inuyasha to join them, and the hanyou did.

"Who's Kouga arguin' with?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"Council of elders," Hakkaku mumbled.

"Now that they know he won't be taking Kagome as a mate, they're angry at him for not wanting to take one of the females they've picked out," Ginta explained. "Kouga says he's too busy to protect a mate or raise cubs right now, what with all our border trouble and other problems we've had."

Inuyasha scowled. "What do they care what the fleabag does? So what if he doesn't have a mate..."

"Well, he's the pack's alpha male. He's expected to strengthen the pack, and having strong cubs would go a long way towards doing that. The council let him slide a bit because he kept telling them he was going to have Kagome as his mate, but...she's gone now."

"And they're mad that he won't at least pick one of the females they lined up for him, even if he waits on having cubs. But Kouga's not interested in any of the ones they chose and said he'd find his own when he was ready. He really misses Kagome."

"Keh..." Inuyasha scowled a bit, unable to keep from feeling bad for Kouga. He knew he himself would HATE if a group of old guys were trying to push him into a relationship he didn't want anything to do with...

Kouga eventually came stalking out and plunked down next to them. He didn't say a word about his fight with the elders, just grabbed a haunch of meat and started tearing into it. Despite his mostly calm expression, however, Inuyasha could see the way his muscles ticked and his tail bristled.

"Hey, wolf. I was thinkin' we could go smash some more coyote faces in. You up for it?" Inuyasha asked casually after a few minutes had gone by. Kouga visibly relaxed some and grinned viciously.

"Sounds good to me. Bet I can take down more than you."

"Hah, you're on! I won't even use my Tetsusaiga, make it fair."

"Please, I don't need your handicaps, mutt. I can still run circles around you. You don't stand a chance!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next couple weeks, Inuyasha had the art of earning Kouga an escape from the elders down to a science. Even though the two of them had thinned the number of coyotes out to the point that the few remaining members had fled back to their homelands, there were plenty of other threats in the wild. Inuyasha would point them out casually, or sometimes just snag him and run off. Ginta and Hakkaku proved very adept at making or relaying excuses for their absence, glad to see that Kouga was getting a breather from the angry elders.

One of the forays Inuyasha and Kouga had been on resulted in combat with a massive scorpion youkai. At great peril to himself, Inuyasha had saved Kouga's life and taken a severe beating in the process. When they finally got back to the lair that night, Kouga had announced to all and sundry that Inuyasha was a part of his pack now, and that they damn well better treat him with respect for all he'd been doing for them. A lot of the wolf youkai had been rather cold to Inuyasha, but on hearing the story of how the hanyou saved their chief and was now one of them...well, he was family now. Their opinion of the hanyou did a complete one-eighty.

"Meh, you didn't have to do that. As if I'd want to be related to a buncha smelly wolves..."

"Eh, shut up. I'm grateful to you, alright? You saved my tail."

"And the rest of you."

"Yeah, yeah. So just shut up. How's your arm?"

"Keh. I'll be fine in a day or two. It's only a scratch."

Kouga nodded. "Good. I'm goin' to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Inuyasha agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment and flopped down. Despite his protests, however, a warm and fuzzy feeling had spread throughout him at Kouga's declaration that he was part of the wolves' family now. While he didn't really intend to stay forever...it was nice to know he had a place to go where he would always be welcomed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Morning came, and Inuyasha was staring hard at the fire. Ginta peered at him. Usually, by this time, the hanyou would have performed his daily rescue on Kouga. Kouga was in an EXCEPTIONAL shouting match this morning, and it would take some time for him to calm down.

"So...er...when you guys leavin'?" Hakkaku finally asked.

"Keh. Running out of excuses. Your borders have never been so clean."

"Oh, I dunno. I think I saw some monster fish in the waterfall pool off to the northwest."

"Monster fish, eh?" Inuyasha asked, quirking an eyebrow at Ginta. The wolf tried his hardest to look innocent.

"Well, maybe it was a trick of the light and just a NORMAL fish....but it should be checked out, of course....wouldn't want to take any risks..."

Inuyasha grinned. "You sly wolf, you...."

Ginta chuckled. "Hey, Kouga's in a better mood when he doesn't have to deal with all this crap. It gives him a break. And you guys really have been workin' hard, take a break and enjoy the day."

"Thanks." With a cheery grin, the hanyou bounced off to rescue the wolf prince.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Monster fish?" Kouga squinted at the beautiful pool skeptically. An offshoot of the main river ran down this side of the mountain, creating a small waterfall and an extremely attractive pool at it's foot.

"Eh, your friends don't like you putting up with all that bullshit any more than I do. You should just put 'em in their place and tell 'em to shut up." Inuyasha propped his Tetsusaiga up against a rock and began squirming his way out of his clothes. It was a hot day, and the water looked absolutely divine.

"That's easier said than done," Kouga grumbled. "They'll quite their bitching eventually, but it'll be a long road getting there." Soon he'd finished pulling off his own clothes and waded into the pool. "Damn, this is nice."

Inuyasha grinned and leaned back lazily against a rock, enjoying the cool water immensely. "Yeah it is. We deserve a break, too, after all the demons we've been driving off. I don't think you'll have any trouble for a long tim--" The hanyou cut off as he blinked at Kouga.

"What? I got somethin' on my face?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Just some ugly."

"You dogs can't appreciate beauty, that's all. What's so surprising?"

"I've never seen your hair out of a tail before."

Kouga snorted. "Well, I can't very well leave it tied up. It'd be a nightmare when it dried if I left it alone, and unlike SOME that I know, I like to be nicely groomed."

"Says the wolf that wears a fur skirt."

"It is NOT a skirt," Kouga growled. Inuyasha smirked.

The hanyou's attention was abruptly distracted as something silver flashed in the water. "Hey, check it out. Must be one of them monster fish."

"Hah...not a monster, but it'll make me a nice lunch!" Kouga grinned and then pounced forward. The water slowed him somewhat, but he was still lightning fast. The fish never stood a chance.

Inuyasha gaped at him before wading over and making a grab for the fish. The water was high on his chest at this point in the pool, so going was a bit slow. "Hey, give me that...I saw it first!"

Kouga grinned and hopped back a few steps. "Hell with you. I caught it."

"Selfish bastard, find your own damn fish."

"I did find my own. Don't see your name on it anywhere, mutt!"

"Gimme that damned fish!" Inuyasha growled and leapt towards Kouga. The water slowed Kouga enough that the hanyou was able to snag his arm, although Kouga made a valiant effort to hold the thrashing fish out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Let go of me, you mangy mutt! This is my fish!"

"And I said I saw it first, you dirty thief!"

The two scrabbled with each other, and there was a distinct plop as the slippery fish suddenly fell from Kouga's grip. Both demons watched, agape, as the thing shot of in a flash of silver.

"Now look what you did!" Inuyasha growled. "It's gone, and I damn well haven't seen any others around here!"

"Oh, shaddup, it was YOUR fault!" Kouga aimed a kick at Inuyasha, who punched back. The fight was on in full. The water prevented either of them from landing any truly forceful blows, but it didn't stop them from trying. They kicked, bit, scratched, and thrashed around wildly, dunking each other and insulting each other with every spare breath.

Despite what it may have looked like to the casual observer, the two were actually having a relatively enjoyable time. They both loved a good fight, and this sparring, while it didn't look entirely playful, wasn't causing either of them any serious harm.

Inuyasha howled. "Ow! Leggo of my ear!"

"Fuck you, that was my tail! Oof!"

"HEY! Dammit, that arm still hurts, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Argh! Don't pull my damn hair just cause you're jealous of it, damn mutt!" At this latest affront, Kouga again tried to kick Inuyasha. His other foot slid in the loose, smooth gravel of the basin's floor, however, and abruptly he was off balance. He reflexively grabbed for the nearest thing to him to prevent himself from falling...which happened to be a handful of Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha let out a startled yelp as he was jerked forward. He immediately assessed the situation and then drove forward faster, grinning in triumphant glee when Kouga's back smacked up against a rock, and then an 'oof' as he smacked into Kouga.

Kouga had the breath blasted out of him and he glared at Inuyasha, giving the hair in his hand a good yank. "Dammit, hanyou, get offa...me..." The wolf fell silent, taking note of the odd expression on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that he was naked, Kouga was equally naked, and they were pressed fully against each other. Gold eyes widened and a faint blush crept over his cheeks as he realized that their mock-war had had roughly the same effect on Kouga as it had on him - both of them were half-hard. Inuyasha noticed a wealth of other things about Kouga in that moment...he had the most amazing cerulean blue eyes, his lean, long-legged body was actually incredibly attractive, and he looked damn near beautiful when he wasn't yelling or trying to bite.

Before he could think to stop himself, Inuyasha leaned forward and crushed his mouth to Kouga's, giving him a bruisingly passionate kiss. He didn't have much experience, but he had been kissed in a way similar to this once and he remembered the effect it had had on him.

Kouga's shock melted into stunned acceptance as his eyes flickered shut, nipping teasingly at Inuyasha's lip before parting his own, allowing the hanyou's tongue to slip inside...not that he wasn't going to fight for dominance of the kiss.

It seemed to last forever. Inuyasha let out a soft moan, running his hands down Kouga's sides, gripping his hips and pulling the wolf tighter against himself. Reality hit him over the head a moment later and he pulled back slightly, eyes widening significantly. He couldn't believe what he'd just done...Kouga must surely want to kill him now - no matter that he was responding with equal fervor.

Kouga saw the shocked moment of panic bloom in the hanyou's eyes. He himself had already gotten over the initial shock, however, and he was not about to be teased and left wanting. Before Inuyasha could move more than a couple inches, Kouga's arms snaked around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss that rivaled their first in intensity. As he had predicted, the hanyou melted.

Each of them having given their wordless approval, a new battle began in full. Their kisses were bordering on violent and involved a good deal of nipping. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each other's body, and more than once they got a bit overeager with their claws. Both of them were wholly aroused and more than a little curious, since neither of them had been with another male before. The fact that neither of them had really been with a female before didn't matter. Wolves mated for life and Kouga was still single, and Inuyasha....well, he'd simply never gotten that far.

Kouga decided in the back of his mind that it didn't matter if wolves mated for life. He didn't have to actually be MATED to the hanyou...and since there was no chance of any cubs, well...this was just for fun. It didn't have to count towards his life of monogamy. Someday he'd find a nice she-wolf and THAT would be different.

The wolf prince's train of thought abruptly derailed as Inuyasha's fingers curled around his cock and started stroking him. The hanyou leaned in to nibble at his ear, breathing rather hard. "Shit, Kouga...I never realized how damn hot you were..."

Kouga groaned in response, gathering his wits enough to stroke Inuyasha in return. "Same...nn...."

Something primal and powerful was slowly rearing its head in the back of Inuyasha's mind. In a distant, instinctual way, he knew it was connected to his demon side. A low growl rumbled in his chest as an overwhelming urge to CLAIM this wolf washed over him. He WANTED him...and he wanted the wolf to want him, to beg for him and need him.

Kouga heard the possessive, challenging growl. Being far more in tune with his demonic nature...considering that was the only nature that he had... he understood it fully for what it was. His own instincts struggled against it for a long while. It was a foregone conclusion in his mind that the two of them would be rutting like wild animals, and soon...but the question of who mounted who hadn't really occurred to him before this moment. He was alpha. He was chief of his people and held that title fully by his own strength. Inuyasha was a hanyou...but damn, he was strong. Impossibly so. Whether or not he would EVER admit it out loud, Inuyasha could destroy him if he ever truly chose to try. Of the two of them, Inuyasha was the more powerful.

Something roared in bestial glee in Inuyasha's soul when Kouga submitted, baring his throat with a soft whine. Inuyasha had no idea why the sight affected him so strongly, but his lust multiplied tenfold as he leaned in to bite none-too-gently at the freshly exposed skin. His arousal was maddening, and he ground against the wolf hungrily. This was so much damned more erotic than all the times he'd ever pleasured himself combined!

Traveling with Miroku...even though Miroku had never laid a finger on him save for one kiss that had been prompted by a game of Kagome's...often had landed Inuyasha in more than one perverted situation. He had seen and learned things ranging from mild to beyond what he thought physically possible. Miroku didn't really go looking to land them in such situations - the monk just seemed to be some sort of magnet for lasciviousness. Thus, despite Inuyasha's lack of firsthand experience, he had a pretty good idea of what needed to be done.

Kouga let out a surprised noise as Inuyasha's hand slid around and stroked his tail teasingly. "Nnn...now you know my weakness, curse you..."

The hanyou smirked. "Yeah, well you already found out about my ears, so shut up..." He didn't give Kouga a chance to disobey, simply leaned in for another hungry kiss and slid his hand lower, one fingertip slowly beginning to tease the wolf's entrance. Kouga's body tensed despite himself and he moaned.

"Just...be careful with those damn claws or I'll have to rip this off..." the wolf panted, giving Inuyasha's cock a little squeeze. The hanyou merely let out a breathy chuckle and resumed nibbling at Kouga's throat as he worked his finger into the wolf.

Kouga's breath hissed out between his teeth at the unfamiliar sensation and he forced his body to relax. It wasn't that it hurt - and Inuyasha WAS mindful of his claws - but it was assuredly a strange sensation. It wasn't wholly unpleasant though....

Inuyasha jumped when his finger connected with something that made Kouga let out a startled moan and arch sharply against him, eyes rolling back. Interested, Inuyasha grinned deviously before brushing that spot again. The wolf's reaction was less shocked but no less pleased. "Mm, you like that, do you?"

"Oh, fuck..." Kouga managed to groan in response, fireworks still going off behind his eyes. Inuyasha continued to tease him a bit more, although the hanyou's patience was growing somewhat ragged. He slowly worked a second finger in with the first. Impatient though he was growing, he could feel how tight the wolf's body was and he didn't want to hurt him.

When Inuyasha had finally added a third digit, Kouga's own arousal was screaming and he couldn't take the wait anymore. "Enough..." he gasped. "Just do it already!"

"I don't know if I should..." Inuyasha purred, although he knew there was nothing that could make him want to stop from doing just that...and soon. His own teasing was driving him mad. "Are you sure?"

"Damn it, mutt...." Kouga's body arched hard as Inuyasha again brushed that wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him. "Oh, shit...fuck me already, damn you...!"

Inuyasha groaned, unable to deny his own need any longer. Much as he was enjoying teasing the wolf...well, there would be time for THAT later. He withdrew his fingers and shifted his position slightly, bracing Kouga's back more firmly against the smooth rock wall and pulling the wolf's long legs around his waist. A shuddering moan tore from his throat as he slowly pushed his aching erection into Kouga's tight body.

Kouga echoed his moan, his nails unconsciously biting into Inuyasha's shoulders. The sharp little pains drew a ragged growl from Inuyasha and the hanyou thrust forward a bit more. Inuyasha's breath hissed out as he finally hilted himself fully inside the wolf, not daring to move for fear that his world would shatter. It was all he could do to keep from giving in to his climax on the spot. Kouga's body was so tight and hot around him, better than he would have ever imagined.

Kouga groaned as he struggled to adjust. Inuyasha certainly felt a whole lot damn bigger than he looked - the wolf thought he was going to break in two. The pain was sharp and biting at first, and it felt so damn strange...but slowly it started to settle to a dull and not entirely unpleasant throb.

Inuyasha felt the way Kouga's body subtly relaxed and then pressed closer to him, and he took the cue, withdrawing before driving back in, reveling in the delirious pleasure the simple movement caused.

"Oh, fuck yes..." Kouga moaned, obviously seconding that sentiment. That was all the motivation Inuyasha needed, and he was soon thrusting into the wolf with abandon, his head falling back as indescribable pleasure shot through them both in waves. Inuyasha gripped Kouga's hips tightly, everything else in the world but the wolf ceasing to exist.

The wolf moaned as the hanyou hammered into him, each thrust raking along his prostate and sending devastating jolts of ecstasy through his system. He clung to Inuyasha almost desperately, his mind blank and the field of his vision filled with nothing but flashes of color and stars. He felt himself spiraling rapidly out of control.

Inuyasha's own pleasure had begun to grow to unbearable levels and he increased his pace, his body aching for the sweet, silvery oblivion of release. His teeth latched onto Kouga's throat, the wolf's moan only driving him closer to the edge.

Kouga gasped, feeling Inuyasha's razor sharp and deadly teeth poised at his neck, where a single good chomp could sever an artery and end his life. Despite his alpha tendencies, despite all the control he had ever thought he loved...there was something insanely erotic about his life and his body being so utterly claimed.

Abruptly, it was too much. Kouga's eyes rolled back and his body jerked sharply towards Inuyasha, howling as his orgasm crashed into him with the force of a tidal wave, smashing him into the cool, weightless bliss of release.

Inuyasha groaned as Kouga's body suddenly clenched against his, releasing Kouga's throat so he didn't accidently bite too hard in the oncoming rush of his own climax. The sight of Kouga's face twisted in the sheerest ecstasy was the single sexiest thing Inuyasha had ever seen. Combined with the insane pleasure of Kouga's body milking his aching erection, it was too much. He let out a breathless howl of his own and buried himself in his lover as he came.

The two of them stayed frozen in that position for an indeterminable length of time before ever so slowly separating. They both sank down in the water and eyed each other somewhat furtively. Now that they had come down from their respective highs, more or less, they had no idea what to say to each other or do.

"We should--" Inuyasha paused and swallowed thickly, his voice cracking. "Heh...er. We should probably get back soon, we've been gone all day." The hanyou's cheeks were starting to burn as red as his favored haori.

"Y-yeah..." Kouga managed. They very studiously avoided looking at each other as they slid from the water and got dressed, then made their way back to the wolves' den.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their awkward tension faded once they were back into something resembling a normal routine. Soon their insults and mock fights were back on in full. The next time they were alone, Kouga made it very clear, even though the topic seemed to unnerve him a bit, that their tryst had to be kept a secret. If the elders found out, his life would go from misery to pure hell. Inuyasha scowled at the thought of being anyone's dirty little secret, but he understood the wolf's reasoning. He nodded his agreement and promised he'd keep his mouth shut.

They both silently swore to themselves that what had happened in the waterfall pool would never happen again. However, the moment they were safely away from prying eyes and ears, it took all of a few minutes before an almost electric current drew them together and they fell to the ground, arms and legs wrapping around each other and kissing wildly. It became a fairly regular thing any time they were safely out of range of being disturbed.

Much to Kouga's - and Inuyasha's - pleasure, the hanyou decided to let Kouga turn the tables and submitted to the wolf in turn. They found this to be a thoroughly enjoyable change, and one they planned on indulging in again.

Eventually, however, the time came when Inuyasha and Kouga ran out of excuses for the wolf prince to be gone so much, and Kouga couldn't risk letting rumors start flying about his real reasons to run off with the hanyou. Despite their new status as lovers, the two still insulted each other and fought just as heartily as ever...but even still...

Inuyasha understood Kouga's predicament and, truthfully, he was going a bit stir-crazy staying with the wolves. He liked them and had made several friends, but...Inuyasha enjoyed traveling. He had found that he liked to help people. He didn't regret the months he'd spent with the wolves in any way... especially not Kouga ... but he needed to go.

Kouga and Inuyasha parted ways without much distress. Inuyasha said he'd come by every now and then, and Kouga told him he'd be welcome when he did. Neither was too upset. Not because they hadn't developed a genuine sense of friendship and much more...but they both knew they could be patient. Demons lived an astoundingly long time. What was a few months, or even years? They would see each other again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And so Inuyasha returned to the village where his life had truly began. He stopped by to visit Shippo and Kaede, and was absolutely stunned to find Miroku there as well.

"Hey, monk..."

"Inuyasha! How good to see you!" Miroku beamed and hugged his friend tightly.

"Yeah, you too...but what the hell you doin' here? Swing by for a visit?"

"Well, I was just about to leave, actually. I had come to see you. I was wondering if you would care to travel with me...I'm thinking I don't do too well sitting around, when I could be out putting my spiritual powers to good use for the world. And I missed you."

"Eh? What about the demon slayers village and Sango?"

Miroku smiled a bit sadly. "Things didn't work out. No hard feelings, though. Our life journies have simply diverged."

Inuyasha nodded, then grinned. "Well...we may only be a pack of two..."

Shippo bounced up. "Three! I'm coming too!"

Inuyasha nodded, feeling all was pretty good with the world. "Three...but there's not a lot we can't do. C'mon, monk, runt....let's go make the world a better place."


End file.
